Mystery of The Silver Haired Man
by gimo michiko
Summary: Yuuki bertemu dengan Zero di perpustakaan sekolah Cross Gakuen. Saaat bertemu, Yuuki belum mengetahui identitas Zero. Sikap Zero yang cuek telah membuat Yuuki penasaran dan ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka berdua?
1. Mystery of The SilverHaired Man

oOo~FANFICT~oOo

hai... author akan memperkenalkan dirinya secara singkat saja biar tak bertele-tele... perkenalkan, aku Gimo Michiko, panggil saja namaku Gimo ya ^^

Author akan membagi sedikit pengalaman ke minna-san. *memang ada yg mau baca ?*

Entah kerasukan setan apa hingga aq nekat menulis _my first fanfiction_ ini, bila ada yang janggal harap maklum ya, hehehe.

Enjoy it !

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight (c)2005 Hino Matsuri

Pairing : ZeroYuki

Rate : T

Genre :humor, gaje, gak mudeng, hehe

Warning: AU, Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan manga aslinya! Di cerita ini tidak ada unsur vampire! Cerita gaje, alur jungkir balik, dan banyak hal yang sedikit gak nyambung!

**MYSTERY OF THE SILVER HAIRED MAN**

"Auw...!" teriakanku bergema memenuhi perpustakaan sekolah Cross Gakuen. Sebuah Kamus Besar Bahasa Jepang dengan berat yang lumayan menimpuk jidatku ketika aku berusaha memperoleh kamus yang terletak di rak paling atas.

Segera kupegang jidatku dengan salah satu telapak tanganku sedangkan tanganku yang satunya berusaha merogoh saku pada jas seragamku yang berwarna hitam kelam. Tak lama kemudian tanganku berhasil mengambil cermin berbentuk kelinci berwarna pink ngejreng. Cermin adalah barang bawaanku yang paling wajib, hehehe *sejak kapan yuuki jadi centil begini ?*

Segera cermin itu aku fokuskan pada jidatku yang terasa 'nyut-nyutan'. Saking konsentrasinya saat menentukan _angle_ yang tepat, tiba-tiba ada seseorang menjitak kepalaku dari belakang. Huaaaa ...! Yang tadinya pitung beliung kini bermetamorfosis menjadi tornado yang berputar-putar di dalam kepalaku *_headacne _kambuh*

"Kau yang bernama Yuuki Cross kelas 1-A bukan ?"

Keadaanku yang paling tepat saat itu adalah 'kaget!'. Jantung berdetak seperti drum yang dipukul dengan kecepatan 1000 pukulan perdetik. Segera kualihkan fokus dari jidatku ke sumber suara itu.

Ugh…Silau ! Mataku menyipit sampai bulu-bulu mataku hampir bertautan. Saat itu sinar matahari masuk melaui jendela memantulkan warna keperakan dari rambut orang tersebut, _it's so awesome_ ! *suara hati yang bergejolak dengan dasyat*

Segera ku _charge_ kesadaranku yang habis karena terpesona dengan warna rambut orang itu *sampai nge~ces, hoho*

"Ba..bagaimana kau tau aku sampai sedetail itu ?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

"Dasar bego...barusan kau mengisi daftar pengunjung perpustakaan, jangan kira kalau aku menguntuitmu!" bentaknya langsung menancap ke pusat jantungku.

"A...a..." *_speechless mode~on_"

"Aku peringatkan padamu, perpustakaan bukan tempat yang cocok buat burung beo kayak kamu!"

Burung beo ? masa aku disamain ma beo sich ?

"Kenapa Jidatmu? Benjol karena alergi _make~up_ kan, dasar cewek kecentilan!"

"Bukan..! Tadi jidatku ketimpuk kamus" jawabku dengan muka merah padam *Yuuki shy shy cat~dicakar Yuuki *

"Udah tau gitu kenapa diam aja ! Ayo ke ruang kesehatan sebelum benjolmu terinfeksi!" Katanya langsung menarik tanganku dengan paksa .

Setelah kira-kira seratus dua puluh tiga langkah kaki *sempet-sempetnya ngitung* kami pun sampai di ruang kesehatan. Sialnya dokter kesehatan sekolah Cross Gakuen sedang cuti operasi tenggorokan karena tersedak tulang ikan hiu *jangan dibayangkan yach*

"Karena dokter nggak ada biar aku yang ngobatin, kamu diam di sini dan aku mau nyari es batu buat ngompres benjolmu"

Aku seperti kerbau dicocok hidungnya, diam seperti patung. Lima menit kemudian orang itu kembali dengan membawa es batu yang telah dibalut dengan handuk.

"Tahan sedikit, mungkin akan sedikit perih" katanya lembut

lalu kompres itu menyentuh permukaan benjolanku.

"Auw...!" aku meringis menahan perih.

Ajaib, lama kelamaan benjolan di jidatku mulai mengempes.

"Sepertinya udah baikan dan aku tak punya banyak waktu buat ngurusin burung beo! Aku harus kembali menjaga perpustakaan, jadi kamu urus dirimu sendiri !." katanya judes sembari meninggalkanku.

Jadi dia petugas penjaga perpustakaan ya? Dia judes minta ampun tapi sebenarnya baik. Aku harus tau siapa dia ! *tekadku yang begitu membara*

-ooo-

(Keesokan harinya, di dalam ruang kelas 1-A saat jam istirahat)

"Yori-chan...Yori-chan !" kataku memanggil nama sahabatku.

"Ada apa Yuuki? Tumben cemberut, padahal biasanya ngekek-ngekek nggak jelas." jawab Yori heran.

"Seseorang telah mencuri tawaku..." jawabku lemas.

"Siapa? Aku tahu, pasti Yagari sensei kan? Tadi dia melempar pisau ke mejamu karena kamu ngoceh terus saat pelajaran."

"Halah...Mau pisau, panah, bahkan bazoka pun nyaliku tak kan ciut !"

"Wew...lalu siapa donk?"

"Itulah masalahnya, aku nggak tau namanya."

"Kalau gitu serahkan padaku si biang gosip,hehehe." tawa Yori lepas.

"Huh promosi! Hm...Dia ntu penjaga perpustakaan berambut perak kemilau yang super duper nyebelin!" Kataku lantang.

"Oalah..." gumam Yori.

"Kau tau? Siapa namanya? Kelas berapa?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Buka matamu dan liat sekitarmu donk! Dia kan Zero Kiryu, teman sekelas kita."

"Hah...? Jangan bohong, aku tak pernah melihatnya sedetik pun!"

"Ya iyalah, dia duduk di bangku paling depan pojok dekat pintu kelas, tiap bel berbunyi dia langsung ngacir ke perpustakaan." Jelas Yori.

"Berarti ada kesempatan!"

"Kesempatan apa? Kamu naksir dia ya?" Tebak Yori.

"Ehm...Lebih tepatnya penasaran, aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat."

"Jangan ngimpi, asal kamu tau aja ya, Zero itu tipe cowok yang paling anti ma cewek! Banyak rumor beredar kalau Zero langsung muntah bila ada cewek yang menyentuhnya!"

"Nggak percaya! Pokoknya nggak percaya! Bukan Yuuki namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja!" kataku optimis.

"Terserah! _btw_ bekalnya jangan dicuekin donk! Kasihan ntu." Bujuk Yori.

"Duh kelupaan!" kataku kaget.

Aku dan Yori pun menikmati bekal masing-masing. Kubuka kotak bekalku yang bergambar kelinci berwarna pink ngejreng *yuuki mentel banget yach~dilempar granit ma yuuki*. Kulihat di dalamnya ada beberapa tumpukan _pancake_ yang berbentuk kelinci *jauh dari mirip! Ancur!* dengan _Maple Flavored Syrup. _Bekal ini buatan tangan otou-san, Kaien Cross yang juga merangkap menjadi kepala sekolah Cross Gakuen. Sebenarnya aku amat sangat ragu untuk menyantapnnya, tetapi perutku tak mau diajak me_lobby_. Kuambil _pancake_ tersebut lalu aku gigit, kukunyah lalu aku terdiam...

"Huek...!" Aku memuntahkan semua _pancake _yang bersemayam di dalam rongga mulutku ke lantai.

"Ada apa Yuuki? Kamu hamil ya? Selamat ya!" Kata Yori bersemangat.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak! Lihat saja, aku akan membunuhmu!" Gertak Yuuki pada Yori.

"Hiy...serem...ampun _my lady_." Mohon Yori.

"Huh...Ini bukan makanan! Otou-san ingin meracuni anak gadisnya yang imut ini! " teriak Yuuki histeris.

"Lihat Yuuki, ada surat di tutup kotak bekalmu." Kata Yori memberi intruksi supaya aku melihat ke tutup bekalku.

Ku ambil surat itu lalu kubaca huruf perhuruf, kata perkata, kalimat perkalimat. Belum setengahnya aku baca, aku tersentak kaget! Begini isi suratnya ...

_From : your lovely dady_

_to : My honey bunny sweety_

_Yuuki sayang..._

_O__tou-san__ membuatkanmu bekal istimewa. __Otou-san__ nggak mau my honey jajan sembarangan. Banyak makanan mengandung formalin dan boraks, honey. Yuuki suka pancake kan ? __Otou-san__ membuatkanmu dengan resep yang sedikit variatif supaya Yuuki nggak bosan. Ini resepnya :_

_Telur burung unta : berkhasiat untuk menjaga konsentrasi belajarmu selama di sekolah._

_Susu Gajah Afrika : berkhasiat untuk mencukupi kalsiummu sehingga pertumbuhanmu optimal._

_Gula Jawa : berkhasiat untuk mencukupi kebutuhan kalorimu._

_Tepung Kanji : berkhasiat untuk memberi efek kenyal._

_otou-san__ perhatian kan honey? Dihabiskan ya, jangan samapai ada kotoran di kotak bekalmu. _

_Salam Cinta,_

_Muuuuaaaacccch!_

_ttd Kaien Cross_

Kusobek-sobek surat itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, lalu aku hambur-hamburkan ke atas persis seperti hujan salju. Kututup kotak bekalku dengan rapat kemudian aku masukkan ke tas. Bakat ngocehku kumat, aku menjampi-jampi otou-san dengan sejumlah mantra agar dia menjadi sedikit waras, bisa-bisanya aku punya otou-san seperti dia!.

Ketika aku sedang berkomat-kamit membaca mantra, tiba-tiba bel tanda masuk berdering dan secara bersamaan pintu kelas terbuka. Seseorang masuk dan tiba-tiba Yori menjambak rambutku dengan sisir _roll_nya.

"Yuuki, lihat...siapa yang masuk kelas ntu!" bisik Yori sambil menunjuk pintu kelas.

Walaupun dijambak oleh Yori, aku tetap _enjoy_ mengucapkan mantra. Tapi bakat ngocehku lenyap seketika saat kedua bola mataku menatap ke sosok orang itu. Itu kan...Tak salah lagi! Cowok berambut perak ! Zero Kiryu !

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. The Slippers

Yuhu…!

Akhirnya update juga chapter 2 !

Ini balasan reviewnya :

-Hasegawa vira kumiko : Hey…pelit nian dirimu ? Gaya bicaramu yang biasanya berlogat jawa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi berlogat b. Indo telah membuatku syok !

-Yuuna Hihara : Sankyuu udah bersedia mereview Yuu ^^ Gimo minta Yuuna mau memberi masukan biar fanfict Gimo makin bagus

-virayuuki : Review aja males login, ckckckck. Em… yach…'ch'…? Ada yang salah dengan 'ch' ?

Happy reading !

**Chapter 2 : The Slippers**

_Aku selalu melihatmu seorang…Ya, hanya dirimu seorang…_

_Akankah kau melakukan hal yang sama untukku?_

Sudah berapa detakan jarum jam meninggalkan angka demi angka, selama itu aku terus memandangnya, seorang pemuda yang memunggungiku tetapi bahunya yang gagah tetap terlihat jelas. Pemuda itu tak bergeming dan nampak sangat berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran dengan serius. Sesekali pemuda tersebut menggerakan jarinya menuju kacamatanya yang melorot lalu dibenahinya ke posisi semestinya.

-000-

Zero bodoh ! Noleh 90 derajat bisa nggak sich ? Aku nggak minta kamu noleh 180 derajat kok susah banget ! Aku menggerutu tiada henti dalam hatiku. Aku tak sadar kalau aku menyusuri koridor kelas dengan mata terpejam, hingga sesampainya di belokan koridor…. "Bruk!" Badanku menerjang seseorang dengan keras. Tiba-tiba sebuah benda melayang menimpuk jidatku *lagi*. "Auw!" raungku tak tertahankan meledak. Mataku yang terpejam kupaksakan untuk terbuka, terlihat seorang perempuan tersungkur di lantai dan seorang laki-laki disampingnya. Kubuang rasa sakitku dan membuka mulutku hendak meminta maaf tetapi terburu dipotong.

"Kau tau apa yang kau perbuat? Kau bisa merusak tubuh model yang berharga!" bentak laki-laki tersebut. Ia segera membantu memapah perempuan disampingnya dengan muka cemas. "Kau tak apa-apa Rima-chan?"

"Aku tak pa-apa Shiki-kun, kau tak perlu cemas." Jawabnya dengan mengerjapkan mata menahan sakit.

Shiki…? Rima…? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Aku terus berpikir..berpikir..berpikir..*kapan selesai hah?* Kulanjutkan dengan mengobrak-abrik file-file yang tersimpan di otakku. Kutelusuri ke seluk beluk hingga akhirnya arsip yang kucari-cari ketemu dan otakku yang lola *maklum _pentium_ setengah* menerjemahkannya dalam bentuk ingatan. Yosh! Shiki-senpai dan Rima-senpai adalah kakak kelasku, kelas 2-A!

"Maaf Shiki-senpai dan Rima-senpai, tadi virus kecerobohan menguasai tubuhku." Kataku dengan sejumput alasan yang jauh dari logis.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Shiki menyelidik.

"Yuuki Cross." Jawabku singkat.

" Oh…Pantas saja, ternyata putri Kaein Cross rupanya." Gumam Shiki.

"Pantas Kenapa Shiki?" Tanya Rima dengan mengkerutkan kening.

"Pantas saja anak ini mengandung segala unsur dan senyawa yang sangat kompleks seperti Kaein Cross. Bahkan baunya dengan ciri khas menjijikan Kaein Cross dimiliki oleh anak ini. Melihat mukanya membuatku ingin mematahkan kacamata Kaein Cross yang _lebay_ itu." Shiki menjelaskan dengan gaya ala professor.

Aku tercengang mendengar penjelasan dari Shiki-senpai dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan mata melotot, seakan-akan bola mataku ingin melompat jatuh. Sebegitu terkenalkah otou-san akan keburukannya itu? Tapi mengapa aku juga ikut kena getahnya? Tak selamanya buah akan jatuh didekat pohonnya. Mungkin saja buah itu jatuh dan mengelinding jauh meninggalkan pohonnya. Pikiranku semakin tak jelas arah dan maksudnya.

"Untunglah Rima tidak terluka, jadi proyek kami akan berjalan seperti biasanya. Bersyukurlah karena dengan begini aku bersedia memaafkanmu." Kata Shiki-senpai.

"Memangnya kalian berdua model apa ?" Tiba-tiba kata-kata itu terlontar tanpa aku cerna terlebih dahulu. "Paling-paling model kelas teri bukan? Aku tak pernah melihat kalian di media apa pun." Lagi-lagi aku nyerocos dengan reflek. Ketika aku tersadar, segera aku bungkam mulutku dengan rapat.

" Apa katamu? Kami bukan model kelas ikan teri! Kami itu model kelas ikan paus!" Jawab Rima-senpai dengan nada tidak terima.

"Kami itu model sandal teklek!" Shiki-senpai menambahkan.

"Apa? Sandal…te…kek…?"*meniru suara hewan tekek* tanyaku ngasal.

"Tekek-tekek Ojii-san mu !" Nada Shiki-senpai meninggi. Terlihat wajahnya memerah menahan murka.

"Teklek …. Sandal T-E-K-L-E-K ." Rima mengeja dengan tidak sabar.

"Oh sandal teklek, emang sandal teklek wujudnya seperti apa ? Sandal dari luar bumi ya?" Tanyaku semakin ngaco.

"Masa bodoh meladenimu terus! Lihat, yang tadi mengenai kepalamu itu yang namanya sandal teklek!" Emosi Shiki-senpai memuncak. "Lihat baik-baik, sandal tersebut terbuat dari kayu jati pilihan dengan pengikat jari terbuat dari karet unggulan."

Kulihat sandal itu tergeletak di lantai dan aku memungutnya. Kuperhatikan dengan seksama lalu berkomentar, "Kayu jati apanya? Mata Shiki-senpai buta ya? Jelas-jelas ini kayu bekas bangunan dengan kualitas sangat rendah." Lalu bola mataku tertuju pada pengikat jari "Karet unggulan? Yang kulihat hanya ban bekas yang sudah gundul dan usang." Aku terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan kata-kataku "Mana ada model kelas paus membintangi sandal sampah seperti ini, sudah kubilang kalian pasti model kelas teri." Komentarku lagi-lagi tak terkendalikan.

Shiki-senpai dan Rima-senpai sudah tidak tahan menghadapiku.. "Sini kembalikan sandal teklekku!" Rima-senpai langsung merebut sandal tekleknya dari tanganku dengan paksa. "Ingat! Sebentar lagi sandal teklek ini akan menjadi trend! Kau akan menyesal telah mengataiku sebagai model kelas teri dan meremehkan sandal teklek ini!" Kemudian dipakainya sandal teklek tersebut lalu menyeret Shiki-senpai meninggalkanku sendirian. Terdengar suara "Tok..Tok..Tok.." bergema sepanjang lorong koridor dengan sangat nyaring. Dasar orang _alay_ pakai sandal seperti itu ke sekolah? Aku tak habis pikir.

Kejadian yang barusan terjadi aku anggap angin lalu yang berhembus dalam kedipan mata. Tapi sebagian aku simpan di folder otakku tentang sandal teklek yang akan menjadi trend? Mungkinkah terjadi? Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan berpikir itu tidak akan mungkin. Kini aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri koridor yang sepi dan hanya ada aku yang sedang berjalan sendirian. Tiba-tiba naluriku menuntunku untuk menaiki tangga dan berhenti tepat di daun pintu. Aku berpikir sejenak, ruangan ini tidak asing bagiku, aku merasa pernah kesini. Aku mendangak kemudian terbelalak membaca papan tulisan yang tergantung di atas pintu. Papan tulisan itu bertuliskan 'perpustakaan'. Tempat ini…Tempat dimana Zero berada! Kenapa naluriku menuntunku kemari ? Mungkinkah hati kecilku merindukannya?

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Please review.

Tekan bawah.

Semakin dekat.

Tombol birunya itu dah terlihat lho.

Kenapa bengong? Cepet pencet!

Gimo tunggu reviewnya :)


End file.
